Callsies Firstsees
by song six
Summary: Roy and Wally were just hanging out when the two of them find themselves in a sticky situation as they pursuit a boy they never met. Who shall prevail in the end? Who is this fine young man? And why does he keep laughing at them?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice

* * *

><p>'Callsies Firstsees'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p>Red Arrow, otherwise known as Roy Harper, was out in Gotham City keeping tabs on the newest member of Young Justice – Artemis. However, he only had to keep an eye out on her during the nighttime, but while the sun was up he needed to kill time. Thus explained why he was walking through the park with one of his best friends whom he had invited to come south to the city. Lucky for him, despite the fact his friend lived all the way in Central City he was fast on his feet, so he was able to be in Gotham in no time.<p>

That's right, he was with none other than Wally West. The boy who was also Kid Flash, and was infamous for his metabolism and need to constantly be flirting. Speaking of which, as they were strolling through Gotham City Park he had spotted out sprawled in the grass his flavor of the week:

"Wow…"

The person was wearing a tight fitting charcoal t-shirt across his chest with dark skinny jeans. It was plain to see he was muscular, but lean. His skin was a milk colored sort of pale emphasized by a head full of slicked back dark hair. This boy was gorgeous, and perfect. He looked like someone that belonged in a magazine or on television. But how would Wally approach him he wondered?

However, by the looks of it he wasn't the only one who noticed the dashingly good looks of this stranger. His buddy Roy was walking towards the lovely creature.

And this my friends, was the beginnings of the Battle of Red Heads.

Roy stopped in his tracks when a hand grasped his shoulder, "Dude, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go talk to that guy over there," he replied before waving off the other's hand. Wally's green eyes widened, and his heart started to pump faster in freak out mode.

"WHAT? Why?" he asked in a frantic voice

"Because I can?" Roy quirked an eyebrow wondering what had gotten his friend so worked up. While in Wally's mind he was trying to think of a quick and clever plan to dissuade his friend from his actions. Unfortunately, thinking up last minute quick and clever plans was Robin and Aqualad's job…

"Yeah, well, I mean why do you want to talk to him?" he interrogated

Roy frowned at the other red head's sudden rash behavior, "Come on Wally, I thought you've accepted I was bi."

"When did I accept that?"Roy's mouth went into a firm and irritated line. He then turned his whole body to face him crossing his arms. Wally was really starting to piss him off. Especially with his twitchy movements, and wandering eyes. _What is wrong with him right now?_

"I don't know West. When I told you like maybe...a year ago?" he bit out, voice full of aggravation. The speedster started to bite his nails in worry as his eyes darted back and forth between Roy and the lounging boy.

He had to keep distracting the archer somehow, "Well, I still don't understand why you have to go talk to him."

The older boy rolled his eyes. Did he really have to give him a play-by-play? He was starting wonder if his friend was really that slow for a superhero with the ability to break the sound barrier, "If it isn't any more obvious, I'm going to go chat him up. Flirt a little. Get a number, and then call him later. Duh."

This was when Wally finally snapped not knowing what else he could do, "But dude, you can't do that to me Roy!"

He looked up at him with pleading green eyes and pouty lips. Roy then relaxed his face realizing why he was so insistent on stopping him from getting that guy's number. At least he thought he did,"Look, I'm sorry, I know today is supposed to be a 'bro day' but I can't pass up someone," they both looked towards the boy in the grass in sync. He stretched and yawned revealing muscles in his tight shit, "like that! If you were gay, you would understand."

Wally gave him a confused look, and Roy wanted to slapped himself in the forehead. Was comprehension really hard for him? However, the shorter red head was actually puzzled for a different reason. A flash of realization then past through his eyes as he took in what Roy was saying: He didn't understand what _he_ had meant by what he had said.

"That's not what I mean."

"Than what do you mean?" Roy asked with some concern, and confused as heck

Wally started to twiddle his fingers and shift in his spot not sure how to word what he meant, "W-well, uh, maybe, I kinda, wanted to…um…I dunno…maybe **I **wanted to talk to him?"

Roy's face screwed up sourly like he just taken a huge gaping bite from a fresh piece of lemon. He was battling between whether the kid was being serious and he had to beat his ass in for walking in his territory or if he was joking and he had to beat his ass in for…being an idiot.

Settling for 'the kid was being serious', he humored him, "Not in your dreams, and since when were you gay anyway?"

"Since I saw," Wally then gestured over to the black haired boy who had sat up and stretched his arms to the sky yawning dramatically. This had caused both red heads to blush from the cuteness, "him."

"Really now?" the archer challenged not believing him

"Well…ok…he's not the first guy I've…sorta…found…erm…" Wally confessed, it was better to admit he's liked other guys before then to have Roy believe he was lying about being bisexual,"…appealing, but the point is yes I'm bi too."

"Superboy."

"What?"

"You figured out you're attracted to Superboy."

"What? It's not Superboy!" Roy smirked at how easy was to get the younger red head so worked up, and to get him to start spewing information.

"So then it is someone on the team then?"

Wally flushed a deep crimson red, "N-no!"

"Does he have a domino mask?"

"If you think it's you you're sadly mistaken and cocky," the speedster looked down trying to hide his heated face. However, the corners of Roy's mouth turn upward into a knowing grin.

"I was thinking more along the lines of _Robbie_."

The younger boy eyes widened in horror and he started to pull at his hair as he stammered wuldly, "Ihavenoideahwtayou'retalkingaboutshutthehellup!"

The archer laughed loudly before ruffling his hair making Wally feel young and immature, "You are so easy to read y'know?"

The younger red head glared at him, until an idea entered his mind, "Whatever, by the way you owe me food from last week so why don't do you grab a couple dogs for us from that stand over there?"

Roy smiled at his friend's undisturbed love for food, "Yeah, yeah alright."

Wally beamed at him happily and innocently as Roy walked away towards the hotdog stand pulling out his wallet.

"And make sure it's got everything! Mustard! Ketchep! Relish! Pickles! Onions! Bacon Bits! The Works!" He called, he didn't really need so many extras. He just wanted to make sure the other boy took his time as he made his move.

He swallowed the collecting spit in his mouth, took a deep breath, and confidently marched up to the beautiful boy laying in grass. As he got closer he saw his eyes were closed. He also realized the shape of his face was sharp, and his ears were quite big, but cute. The guy seemed young, but his body seemed developed as well. Yet, it was the missing mass around his hips, and the small amount of baby fat on his face that told Wally this kid couldn't be anything over the age of fourteen or thirteen.

He pulled at his shirt collared, and then found his confidence again, "It's a sunny day out isn't it?"

The young boy yawned, but barely acknowledged his existence, "Hmm…Oh yeah guess it is."

Undeterred the speedster sat down next to him the lush area, and using he 'seductive' voice he asked, "I hate to be rude baby, but the grass looks so soft, and cloud watching is pretty boring alone. Mind if I join you?"

"Huh Wha-"the boy finally opened his eyes to see who it was. When his lids fluttered open Wally almost fell over by the dark blue hue of his huge bright and curious eyes. He knew superboy had pretty sky blue eyes, and even hot blondes like Supergirl (and Artemis, though he would never admit it) had lovely light blue eyes as well. But none of theirs was as vibrant and as just stunningly **blue** as this guy's. This boy wasn't going to be just a flavor of the week, Wally had to have him. He was just too…as Robin would say…Whelming.

The young boy had a quizzical look on his face as if he were studying Wally like a weird science experiment. Finally he smiled and nodded"…yeah, sure, go ahead. Knock yourself out!"

Wally grinned with victory as he laid down beside the boy, but he couldn't help by notice there was a strange glint in his look.

The thought of his eyes just got him back into flirt crazy mode though and distracted, away from the thought, "Isn't the sky just a beautiful hue of blue?"

"Is it now?" the other grumbled

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as the blue in your eyes."

Wally thought he heard the other stifle a laugh, but when he looked over the boy's face was completely emotionless and simply at peace. He turned his head back towards the sky trying to think of something else to say to win him over.

"In fact, nothing in this park has been as captivating as you…" he started

"…"

"And you know what? I've ran through this whole place and I saw a lot of flowers and junk…" that wasn't lie, he really did think the flowers were really pretty.

"…"

"I even saw loads of hot girls…" that, he probably shouldn't have said

"Hey, I never caught your name you know?" the other interrupted with a chipper tone

"Oh! My bad, the name's Wally West," he greeted with slight embarrassment and enthusiasm

The other boy turned his head to look at him, "Dick Grayson."

"It's a pleasure," Dick nodded his head and turned back towards the clouds up above

"So it's Wally right?"

"Yes it is baby," the speedster smiled at the fact they were making conversation

"Hey Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"You talk too much."

A red hue found Wally's cheeks and his throat choked up at the brashness of the younger boy's blunt observation. He was about to respond when a hotdog came flying through the air, "Heads up West!"

"WHATTHEHELLROY?"…and smash right into his face. Perfect Aim. That Red Arrow.

The scene before him caused the raven haired boy to go into giggles, "Oh wow!"

The oldest male jogged over and grinning at the sight. Wally was not amused at all. Sticking out his hand he greeted the black haired boy, "I never got to introduce myself, I'm Roy Harper. I see you have already met my all but too eager friend here."

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed wiping the food splattered on his face, he of course ate the most of it, but he was still pissed.

The young boy stood up and giggled even more before taking Roy's hand. The same strange glint returned to his blue eyes unnoticed by the archer but spotted by Wally, "I'm Richard Grayson, but I usually go by Dick."

"You're **the** Richard Grayson?" Wally and Roy chorused together

"Um, yeah."

Taking advantage of the situation Wally place an arm around Dick's shoulders and pulled him close, "Don't worry baby, I don't care about fame or cash. What attracted me to you was your dashingly good looks."

Dick slapped his face at the 'suaveness' of Wally, Roy rolled his eyes, "Like I said, too eager."

"Dude!"

Dick covered his mouth with both his hands and giggled furiously again, Wally decided he loved to see this kid laugh. It was too adorable, "You guys are pretty funny."

Dick pulled away from Wally and placed his noticeably petite and calloused hands on his hips. Both red heads scratched their heads and stood their awkwardly. Roy decided to break the silence.

"So you're the adopted son of Bruce Wayne huh? I knew I recognized you from somewhere," Wally nodded in agreement, there was a familiarity about the kid. However, it wasn't quite what Roy thought, but he couldn't place a finger on what it could be.

"Oh I bet you have," the smaller boy then giggled again, only it sounded closer to a cackle.

Testing the waters the archer took a shot, "Any chance you'd want to catch a movie later?"

Dick smiled sincerely flashing them his dazzling white pearls, "With the **two** of you? That sounds like fun! How about right now?"

Roy's heart sank when the boy didn't realize what he was asking. Wally was amused and satisfied with the situation, "Oh, I guess so…"

"Great! Let me just go let my chauffer know so he can head home!" He then sprinted towards a elderly man dressed in a fine black attired reading the newspaper sitting at a faraway bench. The boy ran with agility, and his legs had such a grace to them with no bounce or heavy steps. The speedster started to wonder what about this boy has gotten him so captivated, but then he found himself smiling at Roy's deflated expression.

"Ha! We both get to hang out with him, but come on dude really? The guy's obviously waaaay too young for you. Don't be a pedobear," he whooped

"A pedowhat? Nevermind, and what does that make you?"

"He's closer to my age then yours."

"He's older then you in maturity."

Wally frowned at him annoyed, "Come on Roy back off please? Besides, first see callsies!"

"No way! I saw him first! In fact I was going to make a move first!" he shot back

"Nuh-uh! I was going to make a move, but I was too busy thinking about it, and then suddenly you started going," he tried to argue, but somehow it sounded way more believable in his head.

Before the argument could continue Dick returned, "Hey guys! Ready for that movie?"

"Yeah I am."

"You bet sweet stuff."

"Alright! So who's paying?"

The two red heads glared at each other readying their wallets. It was on like Donkey Kong. Dick looked at the two of them with his hands behind his back, rocking back forth on his feet, eyes with a hint of amusement.

"Quit trying to hold his hand."

"You quit!"

They had finally settled into paying half of everything. Despite the fact they knew the young boy was filthy rich they refused to let him to pull out a single penny wanting to impress him. In response, all the young boy did was shrug his shoulders happy to take a free movie along with popcorn and a cherry icee. When they got into the theater they also settled what could have been a huge dispute and had Dick sit in between the two of them.

However, they still managed to pick a fight with each other being the fiery red heads they were. So they wouldn't disturb the film for Dick, they whispered behind his head.

"You have your own pretzel, why are you digging into the popcorn trying to touch him?" Roy spat out angrily

"Excuse me, but we both know how my metabolism is, and he said I could have some," Wally defended

"Guys shush!" Blue eyes turned to look at both of them scolding them like they were school children. Both red heads sunk in their seats bashfully. Wanting to make up for it Roy offered an act of chivalry.

"You're out of Icee! Lemme get you some more," he took Dick's _almost_ empty cup and stood up, of course Wally wasn't going to let him steal the show.

"Oh hell no Dude! I'll get it, I'm _faster_," the speedster reached out and took hold of the cup, but Roy wouldn't budge or release his grip. They then started to tug and pull at the cup making the contents inside swish around.

"I already offered, let go." Here's the thing about Wally and Roy…

"No, you let go." They were both bright boys, and one would think the understood all the laws of life…

"No, you let go." That being said, they should understand Murphy's law…

"You let go!" If something could go wrong…

"You!" then inevitably…

"You!" it will.

"BOTH OF YOU!" The whole theater yelled at the two boys. Freaking out they threw the cup in the air!

Red slush swirled around and the plastic cup went up three yards, it was like it was in slow motion as it went flying up. Both Roy and Wally screamed out a dramatic "Noooooo!" reaching upwards with their arms as gravity took hold and the container landed in a tiny explosion onto Richard Grayson's lap.

"Ack! My pants!" Red slush seeped onto his tee and the crotch of his jeans. He tried to wipe it off, but it was just turning into a giant blobby sticky mess.

"OhmygodI'msosorry!" Wally frantically apologized awkwardly trying to help him wipe the slush off of his lap.

Roy started to walk away, "Oh I'm sorry Dick, I'll get you some napkins right away!"

"I'll be getting them," Wally stated stopping Roy in his tracks

"No I will!"

"No I will!'

"No I…hey, where'd he go?" they looked over and saw him leap over **all** of the theater seats front of them quickly before running off into the exit.

The two red heads saw this as their cue to follow, and ran after the young slush covered boy. The theater cheered and quickly went back to silence to watch the rest of the movie. Except for one member of the audience that felt the need to make one last comment.

"Whoo! Finally! Now we can enjoy the movie. Am I right? Huh? Huh?" no one responded, and the man continued to smile like an idiot expecting someone to agree with extreme enthusiasm like he had.

"Quiet down Clark. You're embarrassing me," his more stoic and broody friend chastised

"Haha, boy scout's in trouble."

"Shutup Oliver."

Once Roy and Wally reached the lobby they found Dick leaving the bathroom all clean and free of any sticky red goop. They were surprised and whelmed.

"Wow, how did you get so clean?" they both asked making Dick giggle lightly

"Instant removal pen. More advanced then those tide ones, designed by Wayne Tech for any ballroom disaster. Always carry one around in my er…back pockets," strange, Wally was half expecting the boy to say 'utility belt'.

"Dick we're so sorry," Roy apologized first

Wally nodded and hung his head in shame, "Yeah, we really behaved like kids in there."

"You're telling me," Dick muttered, but then brightened up quickly, "Look guys it's totally cool it really is, don't sweat it too much."

"Are you sure? Because I feel like a total douche for how we've been acting."

"No really it is! I'm turbed, really. I had an interesting time," he reassured

"Alright well maybe, do you think you-"Roy was going to try for a second chance, but his _special_ beeper went off signifying cow movements. Aka, Artemis was on the prowl, "…oh crap, I'm sorry but I have to bail. Do you think I could get your number real quick?"

Dick gave another reassuring smile and placed his hand on Roy's shoulder, "Of course! I love making new friends, _and then some_."

Wally didn't miss the tone in the last part of his sentence, "I'll see you later Wally. Goodbye Dick."

The two waved the older red head goodbye. When the the glass door closed behind Roy and was out of close seeing distance, Wally turned to Dick and groaned burying his freckled face in his hands.

"Well this has been a humiliating experience."

"Aw don't say that, I'm happy to have hung with you guys even if we had such an…er…" The young boy was trying to think of a polite term to put the day, but Wally finished it for him.

"Not so asterous date?"

Dick nodded, but then made a puzzled face that was obviously faked, "Yeah, but who said it was a date?"

Wally looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows, "The better question is, since when did everyone start chopping up the English language and used a word like 'turbed' and understood what I meant by 'asterous'?"

The black haired boy pouted cutely and put on an angelic face, "Whatever do you mean Wally?"

"Not only that, but not everyone leaps over theater seats so naturally. And not everyone has a super uberly creepy laugh like my best friend," Wally crossed him arms. He was not going to let the cuteness throw him off, no way.

Deciding the façade was over, to Wally's disappointment, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and covered his big blue eyes. Thus, confirming the red head's suspicions. However, he was pretty damn excited to find that Richard Grayson turned out to be his best friend...

"You've caught me."

"Dude, this means me and Roy just humiliated ourselves, like for real," he frowned deeply, but Robin merely smirked.

"Roy and I."

"This coming from you? Seriously?" he asked slightly irritated the young boy doesn't seem bothered at all. While here he was flustered and found out of his attraction.

"Just saying. Look, how was is it embarrassing? We were all just bros seeing a movie together in our civvies. I thought it was nice, you know, until you guys went ape in there," Robin bit out that last part with some annoyance.

As if on cue, people from the theater the movie they had been watching were in, slowly starting to fill the lobby. The film must have ended.

"Because, to you it was bros hanging out, while me and him were…well…we…uh…" Wally pulled at his shirt collar and looked away from Robin not wanting to meet his gaze. However, even with the sunglasses he could feel those blue eyes boring right into him.

"Hitting on me hardcore like Batman on Joker," Robin said with a little too much gratification

"Well aren't we the presumptuous brat? Batman hits on Joker?"

The boy smiled and flash his white teeth at Wally. The red head felt ashamed at his obliviousness. He should have known it was Rob as soon as he smiled that smile, "In a literal sense, but for you guys it's a metaphorical sense."

He blushed and chuckled nervously scratching the back of his neck, "Oh…so did you know this whole time?"

You couldn't see it, but Wally could tell he rolled his eyes, "How could I not know? I mean the sweet talk? The fight over paying? And did you know that if you guys whisper right behind my head I can most definitely hear you two fight over holding my hand?"

The speedster waved his arms around frantically exasperated, "So why did you let us keep acting like idiots?"

"Because it was funny," Wally face palmed Robin's forehead with loads of satisfaction, "Ow!"

Robin rubbed his forehead and sent the red head a glared. They got into a staring contest before the two of them burst into laughter together at the whole thing, and Robin took off his sunglasses then tucked it away into his hidden utility belt, which he always carried around. Wally wondered how he was able to hide such a bulky thing when all he was wearing was a tight fitting tee and skinny jeans for god's sake.

Once they had finished laughing Wally started to shift in his spot feeling funny all over again.

"Now what? Isn't this kind of…I dunno…awkweird?"

"Why?"Robin asked undisturbed by the fact his two best friends have the kahoonas for him.

"What do you mean why? You should know why!" Wally asked with aggravation at his coolness

"Well, yeah, while finding out Roy was a pedobear **is** awkweird…"

"Told him!"

"But you thinking I'm hot stuff is nothing new."

Wally stood there for a whole minute gaping at Robin who yawned, and then giggled, before responding.

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on, I'm trained by _the_ Batman Wally. I can feel when someone's eyes is on the back of my head…or my ass…"

For what felt like the millionth time that night Kid Flash blushed furiously twiddling his fingers speechless at what to say. Robin really had him going crazy.

Spotting out Bruce Wayne with Clark Kent and Oliver queen the black haired boy saw it was his cue to get going. His best friend continued to stand there completely disconcerted.

Breaking his trance Robin shook his head and smiled, "So I'll see you later at Mount Justice?"

When Wally didn't respond he reached up and pecked him on the cheek sending the red head into hysterics. He giggled in amusement. Eventually the speedster comprehended what was going on.

He started to try and ask what just happened…"I…but…I…and…where'd he go?"…but the Boy Wonder was already gone, "I really. Hate. When he does that."

He walked out of the theater and into the dark night. Reaching up he touched the spot Robin's lips had been and smiled goofily. Apparently someone did notice this action because off in the distance he heard the infamous cackle of his best friend.

This guy was definitely not going to be **just** a flavor of the week.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
